


Curiosity killed the cat (or maybe not)

by minigiant



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, HwangMogu - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstanding, happyjungmoday, minhee and wooseok are mentioned, mogulizardday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigiant/pseuds/minigiant
Summary: Yunseong was curious as to who was texting his boyfriend late at night.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Curiosity killed the cat (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for mogu day, so yep. This is really random but yay to hwangmogu :D

"Can you be more gentle? I feel like your nails are digging into my scalp. " 

Jungmo clicked his tongue as he complained, glaring at Yunseong through the bathroom mirror. 

Yunseong huffed in annoyance, using more strength in his fingers and exerting more pressure on Jungmo's poor scalp. 

Jungmo almost jumped down the tall wooden stool to escape from the pain Yunseong was deliberately putting him through. All he asked for was his boyfriend to wash his hair, like he always did. 

Yunseong never had any complaints. In fact, he loved the feeling of his fingers brushing through Jungmo's hair. He also loved to use more shampoo than required just so he could play with the excess foam to create all sorts of funny hairstyles on Jungmo. He would then giggle uncontrollably, which was something Jungmo could never resist as he would end up bursting into laughter as well. 

"What's wrong with you today? You were never rough like this. " 

Eyebrows furrowed, Jungmo turned back to question his boyfriend's unusual behaviour. He expected Yunseong to give him a reason, yet the only response he earned was a soft but firm "turn around". 

"I'm not turning around before you give me an explanation. Tell me what's with you. Did I do something wrong? If yes, I can fix it. I'll try, at least. " 

Yunseong replied with a cold stare. Usually, he would be smiling at the sight of Jungmo’s soapy-can-be-turned-into-anything hair, but not today.

He was mad. Mad and jealous, to be exact.

He wasn't sure if he regretted being nosy and peeping at his boyfriend's phone when it lit up showing a message from someone. But it was late, and he didn't think that anyone would be texting Jungmo at that hour. 

When he saw the content of the message, his heart dropped. Curiosity really does kill the cat. 

Of course, he didn't want to jump to conclusions and accuse his boyfriend of cheating. Nevertheless, the thought didn't leave his mind, and he was afraid that he would be disappointed by the person he trusts most. 

_It could also be a very close friend I don't know about, right?_ Yunseong tried to comfort himself. He really tried, but the uneasiness in his chest just refused to leave. 

He felt Jungmo's gaze on him. Jungmo couldn't really decipher the look in Yunseong's eyes. It was a mixture of sadness, anger and something else? 

Yunseong breathed out shakily, looking away. He quickly stepped out of the bathroom to wash his hands in the kitchen. Jungmo was beyond confused.

"Where are you going!? " 

He groaned in frustration at how Yunseong was acting towards him. He sprayed some water over his hair in a hurry, not caring whether the foam was thoroughly rinsed off. It wasn't his priority. Now, he had an upset boyfriend to deal with. 

He swiftly grabbed a towel on his way out and gave his wet hair a few violent rubs in an attempt to dry it hastily.

His eyes searched for any signs of Yunseong the moment he reached the living room. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Yunseong at the counter with an empty cup in his hands. 

Jungmo approached Yunseong carefully. He knew the latter had tried to calm himself down by chugging down a big glass of water (Yunseong only ever does it when he was really thirsty or when he was anxious, and the former option was obviously not the reason).

Jungmo called out softly, "Yun…" 

Yunseong looked up to face Jungmo. He wasn't sure if he was ready to confront Jungmo about what he saw, but if not now, then when?

"Are you...meeting someone behind my back? "

"What do you mean? "

The surprise in Jungmo's voice made Yunseong more anxious. 

"Who's Minhee? " 

"Huh? How do you know this name? "

"Don't change the topic. "

"He's a newcomer at work. Why…? "

"Why would a coworker say something like that? "

"I don't understand what you're saying, Yun. "

"Check your phone. "

Jungmo obeyed and walked to the coffee table to pick up his phone. He unlocked it and read the message. 

  
  


**_From Minhee:_ **

**_Thanks for today! Love you Hyung 😊💕_ **

  
  


At that moment, everything made sense. Jungmo finally understood why Yunseong had been acting cold towards him. He suppressed a smile and returned to the counter. 

"You're really cute, you know? "

"What? "

Yunseong was baffled. He couldn't believe Jungmo could flirt at a time like this.

Jungmo placed his phone on the countertop, right in front of Yunseong so that he could read the other messages. 

"You didn't unlock my phone even though you must have been curious, right? That's why you didn't see the rest of the messages. "

Yunseong knew the password to unlock Jungmo's phone, and vice versa. Yet, he chose not to invade Jungmo's privacy, even though they had nothing to hide from each other and that the situation was different. Or maybe, he feared what could be the truth.

Yunseong read the messages in Jungmo's group chat with all his coworkers, including Minhee. Turns out that this newcomer had been sending similar texts in the group as well. 

"It's just the way he expresses himself. It's not just to me. He came in last week, and he gets along with all of us really well. Even Wooseok Hyung likes him. And you know how Wooseok Hyung is barely fond of anyone. "

"...That doesn't explain why he sent you that message, personally. "

"My boss assigned me to teach him. He's thankful that I helped him. That's all. " 

Nothing could describe how relieved Yunseong felt when Jungmo cleared the misunderstanding. 

Jungmo smiled, his hands reaching out to grab Yunseong's cheeks. He then squished them and leaned in to give Yunseong a peck on his lips.

Yunseong tried to wriggle out of Jungmo's grasp, but Jungmo held him firmly. They stared into each other's eyes intently. 

"I will never cheat on you, Yun. "

Yunseong felt like he had gotten himself worried for nothing after Jungmo reassured him. He nodded slowly at Jungmo, whose grin became wider. 

"Promise. " Jungmo removed his hands from Yunseong's cheeks and held out his pinky, waiting for Yunseong to lock pinkies with him. 

"You're annoying. " 

Yunseong walked off, only to get held back by arms around his waist. He continued to move forward, dragging Jungmo with him. 

"Yun, can you wash my hair properly now? "

"No. "

"I wash yours? "

"No. "

"We wash up together? "

Yunseong's cheeks flushed at Jungmo's suggestion. He wanted to break free from Jungmo's hug. 

"Get lost. "

Jungmo chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction and held on tighter. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay! U can hmu on twitter @chubbyyuns (and perhaps read my hwangmini au there) :>


End file.
